1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of watering systems to provide water to the root systems of trees and shrubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water is essential to the growth of plants. Typically, plants are watered by applying water to a ground surface where plants are growing so that the water will seep into the soil where the root systems of the plants are located. Although surface watering is generally effective for grasses and other plants with shallow root systems, surface watering is not effective for trees and shrubs. In particular, in addition to supplying water, the root system of a tree or shrub also serves as a foundation or anchor for the tree or shrub. Thus, it is desirable for a tree or shrub to have a root system that extends to a much greater depth than for grasses and other shallow-rooted plants. The deeper root systems also allow a tree or shrub to obtain water that may exist at deeper levels even when the ground surface and the soil immediately below the surface are dry.
It has been found that frequent shallow watering of a tree or shrub tends to cause the tree or shrub to develop a root system near the surface rather than to develop a deep root system. In addition to not extending to a depth to provide support to the tree or shrub and to reach water existing at lower depths, the shallow root system tends to break through the ground surface. The shallow root system is aesthetically displeasing and subjects the roots to damage by yard equipment and other impacts.
A need thus exists for a watering system that provides water below the ground surface proximate to the root system of a tree or shrub.